bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Northstar1012/Bleach 562 - The Villain 2
So the new issue is out and this review will obviously have spoilers so if you wish to not have it spoiled for you... well then why did you come here? The Chapter Summary Honestly, the whole chapter can be summed up in a few short descriptions: *Renji, Rukia show up. *Rukia takes Kensei and Rose away. *Renji fights Mask. *Half of James heals Mask's ears. *Mask uses the sumo headbutt E. Honda uses in Street Fighter. *Renji owns Mask. *Mask gets mad, which makes him get stronger. *Renji kills Half James. *Renji owns Mask again in last panel. That's pretty much the whole chapter in a nutshell. Points I've noted Mask '''- This guy could not be anymore of a clown. Aside from his dialogue that I don't really find humorous even though I know its suppose to be, he's just too exaggerated and OP. Apparently, James ( Half of James that's still alive, BTW ) cheers Mask on and heals his ears so now he can hear Renji talk. Let me get this straight, Mask's Superstar ability works off the cheers of the crowd, meaning he needs to hear them, right? So how can he hear James cheers to heal his ears to begin with? Wait, forgot, logic shouldn't be applied. I guess Superstar works by just cheering and Mask gets the good vibes to activate without actually hearing. Also, when Mask gets mad, he Hulks out, becoming even stronger. Yup, makes sense. He's Yammy, but more of a clown. How many "power-up" abilities can this guy have? '''Renji - I don't hate Renji, but this chapter alone shows me why he'll never be a captain. All of his actions are done through sheer strength and no tactical planning. Kubo just made him a showoff, making stupid one liners and that dumb grin all for the sake of "being awesome and badass". Why are you smiling? Your comrades are falling left and right, Soul Society is in ruins, the enemy is clearly besting the Shinigami in every corner. But, you want to showoff your power instead of ending the fights as quickly as possible. At least Kensei and Rose had the right idea. Kensei went hard from the beginning, going Bankai and pummeling him. He was just the victim of Kubo neglect to not get any love, and Rose recieved an equally humiliating defeat. From the start, Renji should've trounced on James the second he saw him still alive and took care of that. And then sliced Mask ala Quilge instead of using an elbow. You don't waste time. The captains can't last a prolongued fight. Not with these Quincy. They need to hit them and hit them hard from the beginning. Royal Realm Training - A few days of training is the equivalent of taking lieutenants to above 2 captains in Bankai. My question: Why aren't the captains training in this method? Surely it would've been an absolutely valuable asset in times of war. But again, only fan favorites deserve said training. Not anyone else. Even if only 3-4 captains left and trained for half the time Renji and Rukia trained, they would've been boosted to nearly unmatchable levels and wiping the floor with the Sternritter. But again, not fan favorites so who gives a shit about strategy. Creative Writing This is the part where I throw in my two cents on what I would've liked to have seen in the last few chapters. *The fight focuses on Kensei and Mask, two physically powerful individuals and masters at hand-to-hand combat. Kensei doesn't waste time and goes Bankai and hammers Mask much like he did so far. *Mask activates Superstar and slams Kensei and Rose. *Instead of the bullshit that followed, Kensei actually shrugs off the attack and fights Mask, who's at a reasonable power level and not the OP that he was, and the two remain equal. Mask slightly gaining the advantage due to James constant cheering. *Kensei, using some new techniques, realizes he's slowly losing the battle and dons on his hollow mask to give himself a power boost and shock Mask. Kensei begins to shift the fight to him. *NaNaNa jumps in for a sneak attack only for his blade to be stopped by Rose and Kinshara. The two now continue their fight from where they left off during the first invasion. *Hollow Kensei and Super Mask fight in a physical battle, while Rose and NaNaNa fight in a second battle. *NaNaNa is known as "The Unreal" and creates optical illusions to confuse opponents. Rose sustains injuries. *Rose activates Bankai and uses his sound powers to counter NaNaNa's illusions explaining that while Rose closes his eyes to nullify the Unreal, he uses his Bankai to "find" NaNaNa and hit him with his acts. *Angry Mask continues to fight Hollow Kensei and the two hit each other with a single super charged fist that blows up in the sky. Mask is revealed to have Kensei's fist in his chest and using his Bankai's ability, causes the Sternritter to explode from the inside out, leaving behind a bloodied Kensei and his fractured Bankai. Falls to the ground exhausted while hollow mask shatters due to time limit. *Rose may or may not use the hollow mask depending on how the fight progresses. I would like to think in this scenario that Rose could win against NaNaNa since Mask needed to destroy his own eardrums to avoid defeat. *Mask is shown to be a stronger Sternritter than NaNaNa. Let me know what you guys think of that possible scenario and if you have any other ideas. Category:Blog posts